


Blood For Blood, Eye For An Eye

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews and Sweet Pea Friendship, Avenging Someone, Blood, Blood and Torture, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Eviction Notices, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones feeling guilty, Fire, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Guilt, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Feeling Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Moving, Moving Out, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Archie Andrews, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strap-Ons, Word Carving, Worried FP Jones II, forced blow jobs, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: After Penny tells The Serpents she wants revenge against Jug she decides she not going to wait for their approval or for them to give her permission to rejoin The Serpents. After FP yells at Jug about what he did to Penny FP leaves to clear his head leaving Jug alone. Big mistake! Jug Is too upset to notice before It’s too late that Penny had snuck through the bedroom window. Penny knocks Jug out, strips him naked, and ties his hands to the bed. She decides she wants her pound a flesh and to make Jughead Jones bleed In a different way, rape. When FP finally gets back home he sees the sight he thought he would never see. He knows It was Penny and now feels bad for yelling at his boy. The cards are now off the table and now It's clear who The Serpents need to get rid of, Penny! FP and The Serpents want their revenge! They want to kill Penny for what she has done! They will soon find out It's not just Penny, It's Tall Boy and he wants to hurt Jughead too. Is a war between The Serpents and The Ghoulies Is what's In store? Can Jughead be protected? Can The Serpents avenge their prince and get rid of Penny, Tall Boy, and The Ghoulies once and for all?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea, FP Jones & Fangs Fogarty, FP Jones II & Hiram Lodge, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Jughead Jones & Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones/Tall Boy
Kudos: 12





	Blood For Blood, Eye For An Eye

Soon as Jughead was pacing the trailer living room his dad walked In.

Jughead: Well, what did they say? Are they kicking me?

FP threw his helmet on the couch stressfully 

FP: There’s to be a vote, you VS Penny

Jughead: Me VS?! They can’t see what we get with Penny In the picture?!

FP: Penny’s a cobra! But, mutilating her!? That’s not something you come back from Jug.

Jughead: Yeah, like stuffing a teenager’s body In a freezer?(Rolled his eyes)

FP shoved him against the wall angrily and aggressively; keeping him there.

FP: Boy! You better learn to keep your damn mouth shut! Tall Boy Is right. You brought this on us! The Serpents are losing their dens because of what you wrote!

Jughead: Don’t even kid yourself!(Shoved his dad off of him)

Jughead: They’re using my article. 

FP shook his head with a look of shock. He could not believe his son right now.

Jughead: And they’re using what happened to the statue of General Pickens as an excuse to justify something they have already been doing! 

FP: You think you’re a hero Jug?! Cutting up women! Bringing the temple down right on our damn heads!(Yelled angrily)

FP: You will be the death of us. Not the Northside. Not Penny. You.

As he walked out slamming the door Jughead threw his beanie upsetly on the coffee table. He was so upset he decided to make himself something to eat to try to help him think through this. But just as he walked Into the kitchen he was knocked out by something. When he woke up he was on the bed naked with his hands tied to the bed. He saw Penny standing In front of the bed.

Penny: I’m not waiting for The Serpent’s permission. I’m getting my payback either way. I’m getting It now. And I know the perfect way to get my pound of flesh.

She began stroking Jughead’s cock before taking It Into her mouth. With the tip of her tongue, Penny leaned forward and swiped the head of Jughead’s cock, tasting the flesh and teasing moisture gathering against the slit. Jughead jolted with a cry. Penny lowered her head once more and gave Jughead another lick. Then another. One to the tip and the next to the shaft, then another beneath the swollen head where the vein disappeared. 

Jughead: Stop(Whined) Jughead closed his eyes the moment Penny took him Into her mouth. With a free hand, Penny stroked the shaft as her mouth bobbed up and down. Each time she moved, she lowered her head a bit more, taking Jughead deeper. Stimulation to the head was met with harsh, strained whimpers. Running her tongue along the vein on the underside of Jughead’s cock elicited shudders and choked whimpers. Penny cupped Jughead’s testicles In her palm. Her lips met the base of his cock. Jughead shivered. Every muscle In his body seemed tensed and on edge. He struggled to keep from bucking Into Penny’s mouth. Penny applied harsher suction, bobbing her head a little faster. More saliva filled her mouth, spilling past the corners of her lips to drip down her chin messily.

Jughead: P-Please stop(Whimpered)

Penny just sucked harder, unwilling to pull off. 

Jughead: Leave me alone! Please I…. Ngh(Whimpered) 

Semen coated her tongue and chin, trickling down her throat. Penny let Jughead’s softening cock rest on her tongue as It emptied. She swallowed, watching Jughead shiver and whimper and sob. Penny pulled her face away from Jughead’s crotch, wiping at the semen dripping from her chin. 

Penny: You made such a mess Jonesy. Now It’s time for the blood for blood.

She stripped naked then put on a strap-on causing tears to fill his eyes. She kneeled on the bed and pulled his legs apart. 

Jughead: Please(Sobbed)

Penny: I been waiting for a long time to hear you cry and beg for mercy.

Her hand slides between Jughead’s thighs, fingers pushing, pressing Into slick heat of his front hole. His back arches whimpering softly. Penny’s tongue slips Into the front hole at the same time as two fingers thrust In. But then she removes her tongue and fingers and the dildo nudges between Jughead’s legs.

Jughead: Don’t!(Sobbed)

With one swift motion she buried herself fully Inside him. Jughead let out a whimper.

Penny: Your daddy’s not here to save or protect you Jughead. And from what I heard, your daddy’s pissed with you. So maybe, he’ll see this as a perfect punishment for you.

Jughead: Please stop(Sobbed)

Within milliseconds she had pulled out and slammed back Into him, repeating the motion over and over again at an almost Inhuman speed. Jughead could already feel he was bleeding as she thrusted back In.

Penny: I bet you are really tight kid. You won’t be when I’m done with you!

Every one of her movements made him sob. Every change of angle had her going deeper and deeper. 

Jughead: N-No!(Begged)

She happily Ignored him, going as hard as she could. The grip she had on him was sure to leave bruises. she leant down to attach her mouth to his neck. One hot kiss after another, he could feel her mark beginning to form on him. 

Jughead: No more! Please! No more!(Whimpered)

Penny: I’m going to leave a pretty sight for your daddy to see when he gets home.

She gave his cock a stroke. Jughead exploded and cummed on both her hand and the rubber cock. She licked a long lick against Jughead’s neck, sucked his earlobe, nibbled up and down the curve of his ear, and kissed along his jugular. Jughead sobbed and writhed In response to all of It.

Jughead: Please

His voice Is soft and vulnerable and aching and he can feel tears slide down his neck as Penny gives his right shoulder a lick. Soon she Inserts a fingertip Inside his front hole, retrieving a whimper and a sob out of the young Serpent. 

Jughead: Oh god, please

Breathing coming In short gasps as the first finger becomes lost Inside him. Panting as she begins to make small movements. He pants and whimpers. She finally finds his prostate, causing his breathing to start coming out In a long shudder. She starts wiggling her fingers a bit and he whimpers and trembles. She catches him In a kiss as she starts to tease and massage, amazed at his near-Immediate reaction, tip leaking copious amounts of liquids; devolving Into tears and soft whimpers. Then a loud whine as she licks his earlobe.

Jughead: No p-p-please 

She starts placing random kisses against whatever skin she can reach; causing his whole body to tremble. It only takes a few moments before he’s coming undone. She moves her hand away from his hole and Instead around his pulsing cock, caressing until there Is nothing left. After two more hours she takes her hand off of his cock; leaving the boy sobbing hard on the bed as she took the strap-on off and got dressed. She soon took out a knife.

Penny: One last business to take care of. And yes, It's a dirty knife like I promised.

Jughead sobbed loudly as she cut Into his back; writing her name In big letters with the knife. An hour later after she left FP returned home; ready for bed and ready to put all of this Penny stuff behind him for tonight. Not seeing Jughead he assumed he needed time to cool off and think too and was crashing at Archie’s tonight. But as soon as he walked Into the bedroom his heart dropped. Jughead naked and covered In bruises, blood and cum between his legs, lots of blood; wet and soaking on the bed blankets.

FP: Jug!

He quickly ran over and untied his hands. He wrapped the sobbing boy up In a different blanket and picked him up Into his arms.

FP: This Is something we can’t get the police Involved In let alone the hospital. But there’s a Serpent who might as well be a doctor. He knows everything to help anyone and anything and has a private place on The Southside with supplies for every Injury. I’ll take you to him son. You’ll be okay.

FP hopped on his bike and rushed off; holding Jughead close. Soon FP busted Inside a hotel on The Southside called “Snake’s Blood.” 

FP: Horntail!? Please I need help! It’s my son!

Horntail: Follow me! We’ll take him to a room!

Horntail ran this place for years now. He knew The Serpents needed help and knew not everything could be helped or Involved with the cops or hospital. Let only being able to pay for It. He bought this place turning It Into a hospital for Southsiders only. With bundles of rooms for everyone and closets and rooms filled with supplies for every occasion. He even had a sister named Gemstone who helped with pregnancy and other female kind of stuff. After FP gently laid Jughead In a bed Horntail took the blanket off. He saw Jughead’s back Immediately.

Horntail: Wow, that’s bad! Penny did this?!

FP: Yes! That drug queen hurt my boy!

Horntail: Are you going to banish her?

FP: Oh, I’m going to do more then that! Trust me! Help my son please!

Horntail took out a walkie talkie and called for backup. Two other male Serpents walked In and started taking care of Jughead’s back as Horntail cleaned Jughead’s private area. Jughead whimpered the whole time; especially with the fact that Horntail had his fingers In his holes; applying soothing creams and medicine Inside and out. FP never let go of his boy’s left hand the whole time. After they were done Horntail gave Jughead some medicine that knocked him right out and covered him with a different blanket.

Horntail: This week you’ll have to change his gaze a few times a day. The Inside of his…. Privates were very Inflamed and bleeding. I’m sorry FP, but you’ll have to apply medicine like I did twice a day. I’m sorry to say he will heal, but the name Penny will forever be engraved In his back. You two are welcome to stay here as long as you feel you need to. 

He left FP alone with his boy. FP left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead then dozed off himself. Early In the morning FP was woken up by Jughead’s whimpers. FP started running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: Juggie, It’s okay. You’re safe now. How are you feeling?

Jughead: I’m so dizzy(Said weekly)

FP: I know baby, you lost a lot of blood. Jug I…. I’m sorry about what I said. I’m not happy about the way you handled Penny. But she had no right to do what she did to you. After I tell the other Serpents what happened there’s no way they’ll let her back In with us. There’s no way they’ll choose her over you. We’ll make her pay Juggie! I promise! We’ll get rid of her! We’ll get through this together. You, me, and the other Serpents. And we’ll find who took General Pickens head and fight these eviction notices. 

Jughead: I’m sorry too. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I wasn’t thinking of anyone but myself.

FP: No son, you were trying to bring The Serpents justice by revealing what General Pickens truly was. I should have seen that. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have said “You would be the death of us.” I truly see now, you’re what’s going to save us. You’re going to make an amazing Serpent King baby boy.

Jughead: I don’t blame you for being mad or yelling at me dad. I’m a unbearable teenage boy(Laughed)

FP laughed 

FP: That you are(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

FP: I’m going to call Sweet Pea and Fangs and tell them to start looking for that head.

Jughead: I want to go home(Whined)

FP: I know sweetheart, but I think you would benefit from one more night here. I don’t want you doing anything right now except rest and recover. I’m going to go tell someone to bring you and I some breakfast. Plus some more medicine for you. I’ll be right back. 

He headed to the lobby

Horntail: How’s your boy feeling FP? Is he awake?

FP: He’s awake. I think he’ll benefit from one more night here. Plus more medicine and some food.

Horntail: Of course. Gemstone Is In the kitchen today. I’ll have her bring you two some breakfast. There’s some medicine behind the manager desk. Grab what you need FP.

After FP made his phone calls and told The Serpents everything that happened and what Is going on he returned to Jughead’s room to see two plates of bacon, eggs, and buttered toast plus two glasses of milk. Jughead dug In, but too fast for FP’s liking.

FP: Whoa kid, please slow down. I know you have the biggest appetite I have ever seen. But I don’t want you to make yourself worse by making yourself sick. You’re still dizzy and weak, please take It easy. 

Jughead spent a lot of the day sleeping or talking to his dad. At 12PM there was a knock on the door.

FP: Come In

Sweet Pea and Fangs walked In

Sweet Pea: We came to see how Jug Is doing. Plus to let you know who stole General Pickens head. It’s not good-

FP: Who was It?

Fangs: It was Tall Boy. We found the head thanks to Archie’s help and the posters he made. Tall Boy and Penny have been working together from the start. They have been working for Hiram Lodge from the start. From the start all they wanted was to get rid of Jughead and you and to be the ones to rule over The Serpents. We ran Tall Boy out of Riverdale. But what If he comes back?

FP: That bastard(Seethed) 

Jughead: He had a problem with me from the very beginning. I’m not surprised at all.

Sweet Pea: FP look, Fangs, Toni, and I are just as responsible for cutting off Penny’s tattoo as Jughead Is. We’re so sorry-

FP: Boys, It’s okay. I already talked with Jughead about It. I already forgiven him. I forgive you three too. 

Fangs: How much longer Is he In here for?

FP: He leaves tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, we meet with The Serpents and figure out how to end Penny and Tall Boy once and for all! But we’ll worry about that tomorrow. But right now, while we appreciate the visit It’s time for Jughead to worry about resting not visiting.

Sweet Pea: We understand FP. We hope you feel better soon Jug. You will be avenged, we promise.

Fangs: And you should know Jughead, Archie quit working for Hiram the minute he heard what Penny did to you. He’s so worried about you and wishes Hiram would just die. Red’s a good guy to keep around Jug.

He and Fangs left

FP: I’m sorry Jug, but you know what I have to do now.

Jughead took a deep breath and slowly took off the sweatpants and boxers Horntail provided him with. FP hated having to do this. But he was so proud that he didn’t even have to take off the clothes this time. He was so proud his boy took a deep breath and did It himself. What surprised FP even more Is that Jughead beat him In grabbing the cream/medicine and actually handed It to him. 

FP: Oh Juggie, I hate having to do this to you but you’re being so brave. Keep taking your deep breaths baby boy. It will be over before you know It then I’ll do the gaze on your back.

Jughead forced himself to spread his shaky legs and FP got started right away. Jughead tried to Imagine something to take his mind off of what was happening. But he knew If he Imagined It was Betty doing It Instead of his dad he would start moaning like crazy. He Imagined he was at a real hotel; In the pool enjoying the water with Betty, Archie, and Veronica. Jughead was soon snapped out of his thoughts by his dad’s voice.

FP: You did a good job kiddo. Turn over so I can change your gaze. Okay?

Jughead slowly turned over and ended up dozing off as his dad replaced his old gaze with new gaze. The next day The Jones men left the hotel right away and went straight to The White Wym where all The Serpents were waiting for them. They could not hold back their relief that Jughead was alive and okay. But they could not hold back their anger for Tall Boy and Penny. Especially Penny.

Male Serpent 1: She betrayed us! Hurt one of our own! Our Serpent Prince!

Male Serpent 2: What do we do about her?! What do we do If Tall Boy comes back?!

FP whistled loudly finally getting their attention

FP: Alright! I know you’re all angry, upset, and want justice! So do Jug and I! The Snake Charmer violated and hurt my boy! The Serpents can’t forgive or forget that! And If you can, there’s the damn door!! We’re taking down Penny once and for all. Same with Tall Boy If he ever comes back! If that means killing them so be It!! If that means a war between The Ghoulies and The Serpents bring It on!! If you’re not okay with this leave and quit The Serpents now!!

Out of all The Serpents three left. But everyone else stayed.

Fangs: This war with The Ghoulies, how do we start It? And how do we let them know we want to do battle with them?

Soon FP received a text from Penny

FP: It might not be that hard to do

The text said “I hope you liked my little surprise for you. Jughead cut off my tattoo. But It was still Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and the other teen Serpents that held me down and helped. They will come to Pickens Park tonight at 10PM and face me and my Ghoulie teens. If they don’t or I see any adult there besides me I will launch a surprise attack on The White Wym without any warning. What would you rather have Serpent King? Some dead teens or a whole slaughter of teens plus adults?” After he showed the rest of The Serpents the text he spoke again.

FP: That’s what’s going to happen! The teens will handle Penny while the adults try to get rid of these eviction notices! 

As FP finally took Jughead back to the trailer the other adult Serpents started trying to find a way to fight the eviction notices right away. After breakfast and after FP took care of Jughead’s private area he put new gaze on him.

Jughead: Dad, we can’t do this. All of this Is my fault not Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni’s! It will be a Serpent slaughter! They should not be ending up like I did because of my stupid mistakes! 

FP: Jug, I already said you did what you had to do. Kid, I don’t know what else to do. The only way to end Penny Is a battle. We give Into what she wants and hope that you three friends don’t die In the process. 

He sighed sadly

FP: You still look so exasted. Go get some rest In the bedroom. You’ll need your strength tonight If you want to join that battle tonight.

Jughead walked away and Into the bedroom. But what FP didn’t know was Jughead was texting Tall Boy. He texted “Penny got her way with me, why not take your turn? No battle! You and Penny leave all The Serpents and take me Instead! You two leave Riverdale forever and I’ll give myself to you willingly Tall Boy.” It didn’t take long for Tall Boy to text back “I just talked with Penny. Deal! With all the money we made with the drugs we can move to New York City Instead. We care about getting rid of you more anyways! Sneak away at 8PM and come to Pickens Park alone.” With that, despite the thoughts going through his head Jughead dozed off. Jughead spent the rest of the day eating or sleeping. But when 8PM rolled around as his dad sat at the kitchen table Jughead snuck out the bedroom window. Soon he walked Into Pickens Park.

Tall Boy: You ready for this you little bitch?!

Jughead: Ready Is not the word I would use. But just do It!

Tall Boy: Oh, this Is going to be fun. But not for you.(Laughed evilly)

His fist hits him In the gut and knocks the air right out of his lungs. He turns to The Ghoulies that came with him.

Tall Boy: You may jump In whenever you want

Five shadows fall over Jughead’s field of vision from different angles as the Ghoulies walk over to build a circle around him and he tries frantically to get back to his feet, but he’s too slow. Someone kicks out, the tip of a sneaker catching him In his lower stomach and making him loose his breath all over again, his arms giving out as he crashes back to the floor. He curls Into himself reflexively and the next kick hits his spine, pain blooming hotly outward from the point of Impact. And they just keep coming, bruising his back, his legs, his forearms where he holds them up to shield his face. One particularly vicious kick connects with his side and makes his ribs creak and startles a yell out of him. 

Tall Boy: Get him on his knees

Then there are hands jamming underneath Jughead’s arms and pulling him up until he’s kneeling In the center of their little circle.

Tall Boy: Just like Penny I’m going to pop your little cherry

Jughead tries to pull away from him, but he’s got no-where to go with the other Ghoulie at his back still holding him In place and Tall Boy uses the grip on his shirt to pull him In until he can smash his mouth against Jughead’s. Then Tall Boy grabs a fist-full of Jughead’s hair and yanks his head up until Jughead’s looking at him again. 

Tall Boy: We’re gonna teach you a lesson In manners you’re not gonna forget so quickly.

Reaching out his other hand, Tall Boy runs the pads of his fingers over Jughead’s lip, pulling at It a little to reveal the bottom row of his teeth. 

Tall Boy: God, you’re just too damn pretty aren’t you? Even the fucking bruises suit you. Add a little something’, something’, you know? I think we’re gonna get real creative with you, sweetheart. Why don’t we start with you showing me exactly how sorry you are for everything by sucking me off, huh? 

Jughead jerks away from Tall Boy’s touch, regardless of how It makes his scalp sting when Tall Boy’s hand tightens In his hair. He fights the grip the Ghoulie behind him got on his shoulders, tries to break free of It, but two others step up to help the guy, each grabbing one of Jughead’s arms and pulling them away from his body, out to the sides, effectively Immobilizing him. Tall Boy nods at the guy to Jughead’s right and then Jughead can feel one of his fists being pried open forcefully, the Ghoulie holding It wrapping a hand around Jughead’s Index finger and bending It backwards until the strain makes Jughead’s wrist ache and he makes a weak little sound In the back of his throat.

Tall Boy: You feel that?(Asks smugly)

He lets go of Jughead’s hair In favor of pulling down the front of his jeans, his half hard dick springing free and bobbing stupidly. 

Tall Boy: If you bite me, He Is gonna snap your finger like a fucking twig. And he’s not gonna stop with the one either. So you better be smart and open up wide, baby.

Tall Boy cradles Jughead’s jaw In one hand and digs his fingers Into Jughead’s cheeks painfully, leaves Jughead no choice but to open his mouth for him, his breath coming hard and fast and he does struggle then, he can’t help It. It’s a desperate exercise In futility, he hasn’t got a chance with three people holding him down, he’s not going anywhere, all he’s doing Is hurting himself In the process, but he just can’t make himself stop even as the grip on his finger tightens In warning, making him choke out a gasp. Using his free hand to tug himself to full hardness, Tall Boy runs the shiny tip of his dick across Jughead’s bottom lip, leaving behind a sticky trail of pre-come. It feels disgusting and the smell doesn’t exactly make It any better. Jughead wrinkles his nose at It and helplessly jerks his head away until he bumps against the stomach of the Ghoulie holding his shoulders and he’s got no-where left to go. When Tall Boy pushes past his lips and Into his mouth. Jughead tries to pull back his tongue but It doesn’t end up doing much and there’s salt and bitterness and Tall Boy Is huge and hot and slimy at the tip and Jughead hates every second of It. He gags, when Tall Boy pushes In too far too fast, then starts to panic, when he doesn’t pull back, Jughead’s throat spasming around the tip of his dick, trying to pull In air, but unable to. When Tall Boy does pull out, a thin line of spit connecting the tip of his dick to Jughead’s bottom lip, Jughead coughs and desperately gulps In breaths In between, Involuntary tears leaving wet, ticklish little trails down the sides of his cheeks. Tall Boy has the gall to laugh at him. 

Tall Boy: Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna teach you how It’s done. Just relax and suck a little, hug? Give It some effort.

Tall Boy shoves back In before Jughead’s had a chance to catch his breath, his hand a vice-like grip on Jughead’s jaw. He pushes even further this time, until the tip of Jughead’s nose brushes up against the coarse hairs at his crotch and Jughead screws his eyes shut, desperately trying to stop his stomach from heaving. Tall Boy doesn’t stay like that this time, though, he pulls back and then pushes In again, setting up a fast and ruthless rhythm, just barely leaving Jughead enough time to suck In desperate breaths through his nose In between his thrusts. It’s awful and disgusting, leaving him dizzy with the lack of oxygen, the world going fuzzy around the edges, his stomach cramping up and his throat fighting the Intrusion viciously and painfully with each forward thrust and Jughead hates every second of It, the burning ache radiating out from his right hand down to his elbow a harsh counterpoint.

Tall Boy: That’s It, that’s It

Tall Boy chants under his breath as he fucks Into Jughead’s mouth, his throat, the fingers of the hand not holding Jughead’s jaw In a painful, Inescapable grip coming up to trace where Jughead’s wet lashes are sticking to his cheeks. 

Tall Boy: Fucking take It pretty boy

Then, with a low groan, Tall Boy pulls out of his mouth and Jughead can feel hot stripes of something viscous and sticky land on his lower face, painting stripes across his lips, his chin, his left cheek, and dribbling down his neck lazily. Jughead opens his eyes to see Tall Boy stare down at him, a leer twisting up his mouth as he admires his handiwork and Jughead’s face must be so red It has to look horrible, he can feel It burning with mortification, with the humiliation of It all. As soon as the other Ghoulies let go of him, Jughead brings his sleeve up to his face and scrubs at It furiously, desperately trying to get Tall Boy’s cum off of his skin, but he can’t get rid of the tacky, sticky feeling no matter how hard he tries. He feels like someone took a pair of pliers and snapped rib after rib until they could pry his chest open and lay him bare for all the world to see. As they let go of him and leave Jughead’s passes out. At 10PM Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and the other Serpent teens walk Into Pickens Park; ready for battle. But they see no Ghoulie or Penny In sight; just a note. A note saying “Me getting rid of Jughead Jones or at least showing The Serpents that he’s a little bitch and not me Is more Important to me then becoming Serpent King. Your little prince payed the prince needed. No battle, just a broken little whiny brat! Tall Boy” The Serpent teens rushed further Into the park and saw Jughead lying on the ground. Sweet Pea and Fangs rushed over to him. 

Sweet Pea: Oh my god! Jones!

He quickly picked him up In his arms. Sweet Pea hopped In his car and took off. Once at Sweet Pea’s trailer he rushed out of the car. Jughead’s head feels foggy and strange and he’s still unsuccessfully trying to catch his breath. There’s a dull, Insistent throb radiating out from his cheekbone and his hand keeps burning for some reason, his chest and stomach ache whenever he moves. He doesn’t even register where they’re going until Sweet Pea finally slows his pace In front of his trailer door and guides Jughead Inside. That makes sense, Jughead supposes vaguely. He doesn’t really have a concept of how much time has passed.

Sweet Pea: Shit. Come on.

He carefully sits Jughead down on his bed. Then bends slightly at the waist so that he’s more level with Jughead’s face, eyes flitting back and forth jerkily as he takes stock. There’s a stark, shocking sort of fury In Sweet Pea’s gaze still, burning bright. But then he catches the softer, more muted hint of fear, of almost panic In the white of Sweet Pea’s eyes, In the way his hands can’t seem to sit still on Jughead’s arms, like he’s trying desperately to figure out If Jughead Is still whole when Jughead’s not even sure himself. A shaky breath leaves his aching lungs and burns up his abused throat as he cants forward and lets his forehead lean heavily against Sweet Pea’s heaving chest, eyes slipping closed, he just feels so fucking tired. As much as Jughead wishes he would, Sweet Pea doesn’t grant him that reprieve, though. Sweet Pea grabs his shoulders and makes him lean back so that Jughead can meet his eyes again, that gaze that feels Intense enough to burn right Into the core of him.

Sweet Pea: What did they –

Sweet Pea starts but cuts himself off, voice cracking slightly as he stares at Jughead. 

Sweet Pea: Tell me you’re okay

Panic pulls at Jughead’s chest tight and spots dance across his vision, his lungs straining but still unable to pull In enough air to keep up with his racing heart and then his stomach starts to cramp. The next thing he knows he pushes past Sweet Pea, to break Sweet Pea’s hold on Jughead’s shoulders and surge toward the toilet In the bathroom. He falls onto his knees In front of It hard enough to send a shock of pain up his spine, and then he’s doubling over and heaving his guts out. Unable to stop until long after the last remnants of his dinner have made their way out and there’s nothing but bile burning up his already sore throat, his stomach a painful, shivering knot of tension refusing to unfurl or to stop aching. When he’s finally collected himself enough to lift his forehead off of the arms he’s got curled over the bowl of the toilet, Sweet Pea Is right there with him, on his knees next to Jughead. His eyes are still a mess, but Sweet Pea’s hands are gentle when he reaches out to press a cool, wet piece of cloth to Jughead’s burning, sweat slick forehead and Jughead screws his eyes shut and presses Into the touch. Sweet Pea’s hands are a little unsteady, but oh so careful as he wipes Jughead’s face clean and Jughead forces himself to hold still and let him, even though all he wants Is to yank the cloth from Sweet Pea’s fingers and scrub at his face until the skin comes off. His breath hitches. He screws his eyes shut tighter and presses the heels of his hands Into the sockets roughly as If that will help keep the tears In as Sweet Pea pulls the piece of cloth away from his face. Jughead can feel himself start to shake, teeth almost chattering with the Intensity. Sweet Pea’s hands land on Jughead’s shoulders, a little stiff, grip a little too tight, but warm and strong and grounding and Jughead blows out a shuddering breath that has his chest rattling. Jughead leans Into the touch, pulls his hands away from his eyes so that he can fall forwards until his forehead Is leaning heavily against Sweet Pea’s shoulder. Sweet Pea pulls him closer. Jughead uses the sound of Sweet Pea’s breathing, the faint but undeniable rhythm of his heartbeat so close to Jughead’s ear, to try and even out his own breathing, to re-collect himself, to try and find that calm of his. He doesn’t succeed much, but eventually, once Jughead feels like he’s stopped shaking enough to be able to move without making a total mess of It.

Sweet Pea: I’m going to give you a new shirt

Caught off guard Jughead tries to jerk back reflexively, but Sweet Pea holds fast, his eyes fixed on the skin laid bare, face scrunching up Into an angry frown and Jughead has to forcibly push down on the panic that automatically surges up. Because this Is Sweet Pea, who would never hurt him. Jughead reminds himself desperately and It’s almost enough to make his escalating pulse slow down somewhat again. Sweet Pea’s hand comes up and he brushes the tips of his fingers over a spot on Jughead’s side, low on his ribs, the ticklish feeling making Jughead’s breath hitch. Jughead looks down to try and figure out what It Is that’s got Sweet Pea looking so grim and finds a fist-sized, blotchy bruise, fresh and dark and It’s not the only one, either. There are more scattered across his chest and stomach and probably one or two on his back as well, judging by the tender feeling low on his spine. Sweet Pea sighs sadly, then slowly takes off Jughead’s shirt. Jughead hisses a little as Sweet Pea straps some cooling compresses to where the bruises are at.

Sweet Pea: Get some sleep. You need It. You can walk to your trailer In the morning.

As soon as Jughead laid down he passed out. Sweet Pea crawled In and pulled him tight to his body. Jughead groaned weakly when he woke up again at 9AM.

Sweet Pea: How do you feel Jones?

Jughead: I still feel like shit(Clutched his throbbing head)

Sweet Pea sighed sadly

Sweet Pea: I know. As much as I love you staying with me. And as much as you are a really good cuddler, you should go home to your dad. He should see and know what happened. Come on, I’ll help you walk.(Smiled gently)

Jughead winced as Sweet Pea helped him out of the bed. Sweet Pea gently put the beanie back on his head. Sweet Pea sighed as he smiled gently.

Sweet Pea: Don’t ever change Jones(Gently rubbed a bruise on Jughead’s right cheek)

As he helped him walk towards The Jones trailer Jughead winced with every movement. Soon they made It to the door and Sweet Pea knocked on It. FP opened the door and sighed shaking his head.

FP: I can see how the battle went for someone. Glad you’re both alive.

Jughead hissed In pain as Sweet Pea’s arms were replaced by his dad’s.

FP: Thank you Sweet Pea

Sweet Pea gave a sad smile then walked away. FP shut the door.

FP: Come on Jug, I got you

He helped him to the couch and gently set him down. FP took off Jughead’s shirt and started taking care of his bruises rubbing some soothing cream/lotion on them.

FP: Is Penny dead?

Jughead sighed 

Jughead: According to the text I got from Tall Boy they both moved to New York City.

FP: Wait, so no battle?

Jughead shook his head no

FP: I don’t get It, why would she say she wants a battle then just get up and leave?

Jughead: Because all either one cared about In the first place was hurting me and making me pay.

Soon there was worry and shock In his dad’s eyes

FP: Boy… You didn’t-

Jughead: I did dad. I let Tall Boy hurt me so they would both leave The Serpents and Riverdale alone.

FP sighed sadly 

FP: Oh son

He gently kissed a bruise on his boy’s right cheek

FP: That was very brave and honorable. But he could have killed you.

Jughead: I know daddy. I just wanted them gone. I wanted all of Riverdale protected from them.

FP sighed sadly

FP: I know baby

He held a new Ice pack to Jughead’s bruised ribs and other places on his lower body causing Jughead to hiss out.

FP: I’m just beyond relived you’re alive. How are you feeling?

Jughead: I hurt everywhere and my head Is throbbing.

FP: Are you dizzy and tired?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: I’ll get you some medicine 

He walked away then returned with medicine and a glass of water. He put the medicine In his boy’s mouth then helped him drink slowly. Soon Jughead was out cold on the couch. FP put a blanket on him; making sure to cover his shirtless upper body.

FP: Sleep Juggie. I’m right here. I’m so proud of you baby boy.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He left a long kiss on his forehead. But at 12PM Jughead was startled awake by a knock on the door.

FP: I got It. You need your rest son. I’m sure It’s just one of The Serpents. I’ll talk to them. You sleep.

He opened the door. But It was not a Serpent let alone someone he wanted to see. It was Hiram Lodge.

Hiram: Hello FP. If you want to get rid of the debts on these trailers? Maybe If you talk to me I can help.

FP: Fine! But leave my kid alone! He had some rough days lately! He Is exasted and needs rest!

He let Hiram In and let him sit In the chair. FP sat on the couch and pulled his sleepy boy so his head was on FP’s lap.

Hiram: I hope there are no misunderstandings FP

FP: There are no misunderstandings. You have a lot people here scared they’re going to lose their homes.

Hiram: Well, I see no reason to not lift the debts. On one condition though. I know your kid Is big on writing. Whether It’s just stories or stuff for the Blue and Gold or Riverdale Registry. I ask that he keeps me out of everything of his. I’d hate to see him end up worse because of you two having nowhere to live.

FP could not contain his anger

FP: You know Hiram, I am not surprised you were working with that whore Penny Peabody and that filth Tall Boy.

Hiram: Excuse me I-

FP: Oh don’t play stupid Hiram! The Serpents dug up Info and we know everything! My boy Is attacked by Penny, then Tall Boy texts him and convinces my kid to let Tall Boy hurt him In order to protect the people he loves, and now you have the nerve to show up here three days later threatening my kid and demanding he keeps you out of his stories!? Even If The Serpents didn’t find out for me I would have known the minute you showed up here! Go to hell Hiram! If my boy decides to write articles about you, you better be ready for a storm because I’ll write It too and help him myself! Get out of OUR trailer park now!

Hiram: You’ll be sorry FP! Your little boy will be sorry!

He walked out slamming the door. Even though Jughead was too exasted to open his eyes FP could tell he was awake enough where he heard everything. FP started comfortedly running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Come on Juggie. I know you’re exasted but you need to eat something. I’m going to make us something, okay?

Jughead nodded yes. His dad gently kissed his forehead then walked Into the kitchen. After the food was done FP joined Jughead back on the couch and they dug Into their stovetop Kraft mac and cheese.

FP: I really hate saying this. As Serpent King I’m supposed to protect them and keep them safe. That Includes making sure they have at least some-what a place to live. But there’s a chance we might not be able to fight these eviction notices. But there Is one thing I can do right now. The Serpent parents are beyond thankful what you did for their kids last night. They’re throwing you a party at 4 right here In the trailer park. With all that rest and some food In you you’ll be good to go. In the meantime, I’m going to look through the paper for places to live, just In case.

Jughead spent the rest of the time getting his strength back. At 4 everyone went to the party. Sweet Pea and Fangs Invited Archie. Everyone was enjoying what might be one last happy memory In Sunnyside Trailer Park. But everyone quieted as FP whistled loudly.

FP: Listen up now! Listen up!

FP: Son, can you come over here please?

Jughead looked at Sweet Pea and Fangs then slowly walked over to his dad.

Jughead: Dad, what are you doing?

FP: What I should have done a long time ago(Put his arm around his shoulders pulling him closer)

FP: I’m retiring from The Serpents! For real this time!

People started complaining 

FP: Whoa(Held up a hand)

FP: But my boy, my boy has never stopped fighting for this crew! Hell he almost died for It! That’s why I am giving you the mantle.(Patting his back and left shoulder)

FP: And now for your first official duty as Serpent King

Sweet Pea walked over and handed a jean Serpent jacket to FP. 

FP: I think you know what to do with this(Held out the jacket)

But Jughead still hesitated

FP: Take It(Whispered encouragedly)

Jughead smiled gently as he slowly grabbed the jacket. Everyone cheered and clapped as FP gently kissed his forehead then walked away and over to Hog Eye.

Jughead: Alright alright(Held up a hand)

Jughead: All I can say Is, I love you dad.(Looked Into his dad’s eyes)

Jughead: The Serpents will not die down. Not on my watch.

He beckoned Archie over. Sweet Pea and Fangs cheered as Archie walked over and Jughead put the jacket on him. Everyone continued to cheer as Jughead and Archie hugged each other tight and FP smiled at his boy proudly. 

FP: So, Serpent King, you have your pick of a Right Hand. But I already know who you’re going to pick.(Called out loudly)

Jughead: You’re right. Someone who was there for me when I went to Southside High. Even when I was being a jackass. Someone who has still been there for me ever since and took care of me after my sacrifice. Sweet Pea!

Everyone cheered and clapped as Fangs whooped and hit Sweet Pea In the back. The next day Jughead finally went back to school. Every break he got he used It to start writing about Hiram. As soon as school was done he stopped by at Pops to get some food and see his dad.

FP: Hey boy, I supposed you want a burger or two, huh?

Jughead: That would be great dad

FP: Well, now for something not so amazing. While you and the rest of the teen Serpents were at school the eviction notices fell through. We are no longer even allowed In the trailer park. Well, except for today. We all have until 8PM tonight to get all of our stuff out of the trailers. I’m so sorry son. Let me get your food and you go ahead and take a seat.

Jughead: I’m going to use the bathroom first

FP: We’ll get through this Juggie. We’ll figure something out.(Squeezed Jughead’s right hand)

They both walked away. But as Jughead washed his hands Hiram walked In and locked the bathroom door. 

Jughead: What the hell are you doing?!

Hiram: Making sure no one Interrupts our conversation. And making sure no one can save you from what you brought upon yourself from the very beginning.(Walked over to him)

Jughead huffed

Jughead: Stay the hell away from me!

He tried to walk past him but Hiram seized him hard by his right arm and shoved him hard against the bathroom wall.

Hiram: You’re not going anywhere Jones

Jughead cried out In pain as Hiram pinned him to the wall by stabbing a knife through his left hand and making It stick In the wall.

Jughead: Daddy! Somebody! Help me!(Screamed)

Hiram: Shut up!(Held a knife against his throat)

Hiram: No one’s coming to help Jones. You’re my toy now. My toy that I can do whatever I want with.

Jughead: Just let me go! Let me go! Please!(Cried)

Soon the bathroom door handle started to move

FP: Jug, you still In there? Why Is the door locked? You okay?

Before Jughead could say something Hiram clamped his hand on Jughead’s mouth.

Hiram: Keep quiet Little Serpent

FP: Jughead If you can hear me I am getting the key from Pop!

Hiram: Let’s start by removing that Serpent tattoo like Penny and Tall Boy wanted.

Jughead: No please don’t(Crying)

Tears ran down his face as the knife dug Into his arm.

Jughead: Help! Please!(Screamed)

Hiram: Shut up pretty boy(Whispered close to Jughead’s right ear)

Once the tattoo was cut off Hiram took the knife out of his hand and threw him hard against a sink smashing It and knocking Jughead out. Hiram started a big fire In the bathroom then climbed out of the bathroom window. As soon as Hiram took off FP busted Inside.

FP: Oh my god! Jug!

He quickly picked him up Into his arms and rushed out as Pop and some of his workers rushed In with fire exstinashers. FP gently laid Jughead on one of the tables and held a towel against his bleeding arm and tied one around his bleeding hand.

FP: Sweetheart?(Continuously and gently rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead slowly opened his eyes

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Hey baby

He leaned down and gently kissed his forehead

Pop: Fire’s out! But we’re closing for today!(Called to everyone)

FP: Come on, I’ll take you to Archie’s. We can talk and discuss things there.

He picked him up Into his arms. Once on the couch In Archie’s garage they sat down and FP put his arm around his boy’s shoulders.

FP: Son, I want you to know I made you Serpent King because you deserve It and I am so proud of you. But I also did It because of the guilt I feel on The Serpents being homeless. So I have to ask, did you cut off your own tattoo because you feel you let The Serpents down and don’t deserve to be king? Did you start that fire out of anger like you did when you were In elementary school? Did you break that sink because of everything you’re going through right now?

Jughead: What?! No! I swear I didn’t do any of that!

Although he was shocked he could also see his dad’s point of view. He could see why his dad was asking these questions.

FP: Sorry kiddo, but I had to ask. I’m sure you can see why. Who did this to you son? Who hurt you?

Jughead: It was Hiram

FP sighed

FP: That bastard doesn’t know when to stop

There was a knock on the door

FP: Come In

Fred walked In

Fred: Hey you two. I have some good news for you and The Serpents for a change. With help from Veronica I ordered more trailers for my construction sight. As long as you two and The Serpents don’t mind listening to construction day and night and as long as your Serpents who don’t have jobs don’t mind making money by busting their asses In construction for me again, I have homes and jobs for all of you!

FP quickly stood up In overwhelming happiness 

FP: Fred! Oh my god Freddy! 

FP: Thank You!(He and Fred hugged each other tight)

The Jones men hugged each other tight laughing happily. All The Serpents moved to Andrews Construction Immedtaly. FP gave his boy a new Serpent tattoo that day; on the neck just like the Serpent King’s Right Hand. Jughead looked In the mirror In his new bathroom and looked at where his old tattoo use to be. Plus he looked at his gaze wrapped up hand.

Jughead: Great! More marks on my body! I’m going to look like Frankenstein soon!(Laughed)

FP: No, you look adorable as always my beautiful baby boy. You look very rouge, very handsome. You look like you earned those scars bravely and honorably. 

Jughead: Don’t make fun of me!(Laughed) 

FP: Sorry Juggie(Laughed)

He ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair as he left a long kiss on his right cheek.


End file.
